The present invention relates to a device consisting of a liquid crystal display with an electromagnetic input tablet which allows the operator to display characters, figures, and symbols (henceforth referred to as an input pattern) by writing manually on a tablet using magnetic stylus. The device is capable of executing both the input and liquid crystal display of the input pattern including characters, figures, or symbols written by hand. The manual input pattern can be stored in screen memory and can be retrieved in a sequence, synchronous with the scanning operation of the liquid crystal display unit, before it is displayed on the screen.
Conventional large-screen liquid crystal display units are unable to display input information in sharp contrast because they employ a relatively low duty ratio. Due to their inability to show sufficient contrast in a pattern written manually, conventional units are generally unsatisfactory to users. Poor input and display discrimination imposes a heavy burden on the operator and results in inefficient operation.